


"Warming Smiles Like Yours" [A DNF fanfic]

by Error_Code009



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error_Code009/pseuds/Error_Code009
Summary: A/N: I have also posted this on wattpad! I'm also new to A03.When you meet a blonde with a pouty attitude and a charming smile, at a not so charming and bright place. When a rainbow meets a storm.TW: ANGST, BULLYINGA/N: This is no supposed to disrespect the people in this fanfic, and or disrespect their sexualitysA/N: BIG thank you to ConvexityWind for helping me with this book
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	"Warming Smiles Like Yours" [A DNF fanfic]

(Third pov)

The air filled with the scent of petrichor out Dreams cracked window. Dream rubbed his gloomy eyes, knowing it was the next morning.The blonde got up out of his creaky bed, it rattled a bit sounding like the falling rain drops in the sky. It was identical to the drops running down his window and hitting the sill right under it. 

Dream stumbled over to his half open closet, got dressed in his dim lit room. He went down the narrow stairs, with a small light source illuminating from his hallway. The blonde grabbed a small snack to eat, feeling the tired habit. He grabbed his backpack from the small dinner table. Making his way out the abnormally large door, and closing it gently.

Dream started walking on the cold sidewalk, seeing his misty breath linger in the air. Noticing the small dark dots and crevices that started to appear on the broken down concrete. He gazed up at the cloudy sky and saw that it was starting to sprinkle, the droplets hit the blondes cold face. This made him start to walk a bit faster, sighing in some type of defeat. He didn't feel like getting wet in the cold rain. 

A while later when he was getting closer to his miserable fate, school. The blonde pulled his phone out of his back pocket from his torn up jeans. He scrolled through Twitter, and batted his eyes then thought to maybe look at YouTube. The small light projecting off his phone, onto his damp, tired face. 

Dream was mindlessly wandering on the moist ground. Suddenly the blonde overheard the loud chattering of students echo in his mind, indicating that he had arrived at the school. It was a big building, but very run down. You'd expect kids to vape outside. Even the teachers tisked it off. Dream glanced up from his phone only to realize that there was a person right in front of him. Dream bumped into the shorter person. 

(George's first person pov)

I stepped up to the building not really caring to pay attention. Honestly I have no idea how I got here this fast but I guess I did. I held my striped umbrella above my head.

As I was walking through the groups of people to get to the partially chipped painted entrance of the school, I felt someone bump into me feeling a quick pain in my side, almost knocking my backpack off my shoulder.

"My bad-" was all the boy who bumped into me said as the dim morning light shined down. He looked at me for a few seconds before turning and walking away, his eyes were dreary and sad much like the gloomy day.

From what I was able to see under the morning light, the taller boy had dirty blonde hair that shined under the light, tan-ish white looking skin and a sweater that was two different colors. Of course ones that I could barely tell apart. 

I finally got into the school, fixing my bag up more on my shoulder. I made my way to my locker wondering where Sapnap is, and to my surprise I already see him there. Apparently he got his nickname from his classmates, but other than that I have no clue why he's called that.

"Georrrrgeeee-" I hear a snappy toned voice groan, it was Sanpnap.

"What?" I ask putting my supplies away and grabbing the necessary items from my loud locker.

"Can I copy your math homework? Pretty pleaaseee. I may or may not have forgotten to do it." Sapnap asked me, leaning against the locker by mine, the metal making a loud sound.

"I guess, but when we get to class." I replied in a sigh. 

"Alright." Sapnap was joyful, looking at the crowd of kids in front of us and then back to me.

"Oh hey George, I've been meaning for you to meet one of my friends for a while. I'd think you two would get along." The black haired boy suggested with a energetic tone.

"Oh? Well at lunch then, classes start in less than 5." I replied with a small smile. He agreed and we both went to our classes.


End file.
